Smoked out
by WolfDeity666
Summary: For Axel and Demyx, it was love at first sight, but as Axel's smoking habits become more obsessive, will this damage their relationship permenantly or will Axel become aware of this change before it is too late?
1. Secrets

Chapter 1

Deep breaths, anxious hands and an envelope. The bed was made but currently in use, as a figure shrouded in black awaits the results of his test. Apprehensively, his hands start to tear at the top of the file at a startling pace, ripping sounds mixing in with the silence of the room, anticipating the result. With the envelope finally destroyed, the figure finally gripped the sheet of paper that held his fate. Once anxious hands now shake with fear as the parchment is drawn out of its protection, revealing the man's future.

Blue eyes skimmed the meaningless words, like a falcon skimming countryside, until they eventually found the words they had been dreading. The body slumped in disbelief as the pair of eyes re-read the text to try and please their master, but no such luck. The figure stood up, eyes never leaving the paper, as they headed for the door. Before leaving the tortured room, the man hid his destiny within his cloak and then with a sigh entered the blank hallways of The Castle That Never Was.

* * *

Demyx and Axel sat in their room, engaged in a game of Sitar Hero, neither of them noticing the sheet of paper that was confidently hidden within the room of old pizza boxes, clothes and magazines . As the game intensified Axel declared "Winner tops tonight!"  
"Alright, but I hope you like the taste of floor." laughed Demyx in reply with a confident smile.  
The game had started to draw to an end when Axel cried out in a moment of rage and surprise as he realised he was behind by 1000 points. Heatedly, he looked at his partner in a furious wrath, only for this anger to be intensified when he saw Demyx was the picture of calm. And then it dawned on him that he should never have challenged a Sitar wielding nobody to Sitar Hero.

"Well I guess I'm topping tonight" Demyx stated in a calm voice that he know would get Axel worked up.  
"You cheated!" mumbled Axel. He hated being on the bottom, mainly because he was used to being treated in a better way. After all, he was number 8, whilst Demyx was 9 and therefore was treated with more respect.  
Demyx chuckled as he said "No, you were just an idiot and thought you could beat a person who plays the Sitar at Sitar Hero."  
Axel continued to grumble under his breath as he reached in his pocket for a cigarette. Demyx was busy disassembling the game when he heard the slight roaring of flames. Instinctively he turned round; making sure that Axel wasn't torching the place. His face became one of relief but then moulded into one of shame as h turned back to the game. Axel (who was completely unaware of this change) continued smoking and talking under his breath about how unfair the game was.

"Hey Axel, maybe you should stop smoking" Demyx said, not daring to face his lover "you know it doesn't just hurt you."  
"What are you talking about?" Axel laughed in disbelief "are you just trying to rub in my face that you won?"  
"No! I'm serious. Smoking is really bad for you." Said Demyx, finally turning round to try and stress his point.  
"Right... You do realise that I control fire?" questioned Axel as he pointed to his flaming red hair.  
"Well, yes, but that isn't the point!"  
"But Fire and smoke come hand in hand, so here is no way it can harm me! Also it makes me look cool" Axel said with a wink.  
Demyx sighed in defeat and turned round again to continue packing the game, as well as to also to hide his shame and fear.  
"Do you want me to head out and get some pizza for us?" Said Demyx in a hopeful voice.  
"Sure, that would be great!" Replied Axel, smoke pouring out of his mouth and nose "make sure its pepperoni though, and none of that other muck they call toppings."  
"Sure thing" answered Demyx, forcing a smile upon his face, practically running to the door not even daring to look at Axels disgusting display of 'cool' smoking.

---

Having finally escaped the smoky room, Demyx walked slowly to the kitchen that all of the organisation members shared, unbeknownst to him that he was being followed. The corridors of the castle were often deserted, but at the moment this was perfect for Demyx as he found the silence soothing, with the kingdom heart moon high in the sky and the wind rustling through his golden Mohawk.  
The garden which was currently in Demyx's view was Murluxia's personal garden but you could barley tell his pink hair from the rest of the flowers that had blossomed in the haven. Looking at this sight always made Demyx feel better, as Axel tended to burn anything in his path. Thinking about Axel made Demyx shudder and after convincing himself that it was the wind that made him tremble, he quickened his pace towards the kitchen.

---

As Demyx turned a corner he bumped into Xigbar, who then caused Demyx to fall on top of him.  
"Hey kiddo!" Xigbar said triumphantly "Where're you going?"  
"Axel wanted pizza" replied Demyx, hastily getting up from on top of the man who had caused him to fall over.  
"Right" Xigbar said disbelievingly, also getting up from the floor "Is he still smoking?"  
"Yes" sighed Demyx, not even trying to hide the fact that he didn't approve of his partner's habits. "I tried talking to him, but he won't listen"  
"Have you told hi-"  
"No" interrupted Demyx, obviously uncomfortable "I don't know how he would take it."  
"I see. Well I wouldn't Luxord to keep something like that from me. No matter the consequence" Stated Xigbar who (although his friend's dislike of this subject was clear) carried on despite his companion's feelings.  
"Look Xig, I have to go. He'll be wondering where his food is" Said Demyx in an obvious attempt to get away.  
"Well just remember what I said before it all ends in tears!" Xigbar shouted at Demyx as he ran down the hallway towards his destination.  
"Kids" mumbled Xigbar as he started walking down the corridor in the opposite direction, shaking his head with his long black and silver hair flowing with the movement.


	2. Supplier

As Axel heard his lovers footprints fade, he too left the room but in a different direction. His footprints quickened as he came closer to his destination, almost skipping in anticipation. Finally he reached it; the room of another nobody. He hastily knocked on the door in a pattern that only he and the person behind the door knew, as it was a code for Axel's presence. The door opened, emitting a loud scream as a hand emerged out of the darkness holding a package with a sheet of paper on top. Axel hungrily took the package and turned without looking back at the closing door, which then disappeared, as if it were only a figment of the nobody's imagination.

He hurried back to his room, and closed the door before checking to see in anybody was inside. Hurriedly, he opened the package which contained a new packed of cigarettes. He looked lovingly at them, discarding his old one which had burned out. The nobody then remembered the sheet of paper that came with the package and sighed as he read the imprinted words on the page. Normally, Axel had to do something in return for the cigarettes, and normally it wasn't pretty. The paper was suddenly set alight after he read what was on it and he clenched the ashes in his hand before emptying them into the nearest bin. Hopefully the new cigarettes would be worth the trouble that the paper implied.

---

"I'm back" Demyx called cheerily as he burst through the, pizza boxes in hand. He then burst into coughing fits as the smoke hit him in the face, he tried to find his partner, but the smoke was so thick that he was having difficulty seeing anything. Finally he shouted through coughs "Axel you piss-arsed donkey, open the windows!"

In response a large banging could be heard and the smoke escaping out the windows could be visible. Eventually the smoke cleared revealing a very messy room and an Axel lying on the bed, puffing away.

"Alright gorgeous?" Axel purred as Demyx's slender figure came into sight.

Demyx's knees nearly buckled at the tone of his lover's voice, and the fact that he was lying on the bed in just boxers didn't help Demyx regain his composure.

The Nocturne smiled weakly "I brought the pizza"

Seeing the pizza, Axel suddenly became very childish as he jumped from the bed to the pizza, longing in his eyes. He took the box on top, opened it and sniffed. The aroma was amazing; the mixture of meat, cheese and dough was perfect. You had to give credit to Demyx, man could he make a mean pizza! Axel sat down on the chairs that were currently positioned in front of the TV as he took the first slice and bit into it. Axel's toes curled in pleasure as he chewed the piece of heaven. Demyx was finding it hard not to laugh as he sat down to eat his own pizza. Mischief glinted in Axel's eyes and he turned away from Demyx and began cutting something. Demyx (who had learnt to be patient when it came to Axel) just continued to eat his pizza until Axel turned around revealing a slice of pepperoni in his hand.

"It a chackram!" Axel beamed as Demyx leaned closer to examine the slice of meat. It did indeed look like Axel's chackram and he was surprised at the amount of detail which had been produced in such a short amount of time.

Demyx then grinned as he also turned around with his pizza, moving around so as to block what he was doing from Axel's view, who was trying to peek over his shoulder. Eventually Demyx twisted round to reveal that he had two pineapple slices sticking out from his top lip.

"I'm Goofy" He said, imitation the cartoon's voice so badly he sounded more like Donald Duck.

This put Axel in hysterics and he nearly fell off his chair he was laughing so hard. Pizza really did bring out the reason why the couple started dating in the first place. Recovering from his violent laughter, Axel sat up and looked at his pizza with a grin on his face. This then became a look of mischief as he looked back at Demyx, who was once again eating his pizza. Axel plucked two pieces of sausage off his pizza and placed them on his nipples

"Oh noes!" he cried in fake grief. "My nipples have turned into sausages"

This caught Demyx's attention, and as his head jerked round to look at his love, Axel had started licking his 'nipples', emitting satisfied grunts of pleasure. He then looked up at Demyx, whilst still licking to see if his trick had worked, and based on Demyx's face of discomfort and bulging trousers, it had!

His Pizza forgotten, Demyx started to slink towards Axel as Axel was still making a display of himself. Finally Demyx pounced on his partner, pinning him to the floor and started to eat the food that had fallen on top of Axel from his body, occasionally nipping Axel playfully. In response to this, Axel started de-clothing his mate whilst kissing his neck after it had been exposed.

Demyx had finally finished the food on Axel's body and so started working down, grinding as he did so, until he reached Axel's boxers, which he pulled off with his teeth. After all the nights they had spent together, Axel had never seen such an animalistic side of Demyx, but he liked it! Now that the pair were both naked, Demyx kneeled up from his former position so that he could admire his Axel from a better position. Axel saw what he was doing and in response, flexed his well toned muscles as he put his hands behind his head. Demyx let out a purr of approval before diving towards Axel's face for a kiss.

Even though it had already it had already been established that Demyx would be on top, Axel still fought for dominance. Demyx cringed at contact of Axel's mouth, as it tasted of smoke and ash, not sweet fire like it used to. But Demyx had gotten used to this new taste, but this didn't mean he liked it though. As per usual, Axel won, but Demyx still pinned him to the floor, so there was no point in having won. Demyx laughed as he saw Axel's disappointed face and, remembering how Axel treated him last night, decided he would make this painful for him.

First of all he kissed his neck, then travelled round his upper body, going near the bottom before going back up just as he reached the lower pert. Every time he did this Axel twitched in anticipation and whimpered in digression which just made Demyx smile.

"Please Demy!" moaned Axel as Demyx made another U turn.

"Now that you're begging" was the muffled reply as Demyx dragged his tongue down Axel's body, stopping to swirl it in his belly button, which made Axel shift uncomfortably at the torment.

Axel was a quivering wreck by the time Demyx reached him

"Axel you're such an Uke" stated Demyx

"Just shut up and do something, please!" Axel nearly cried, but his voice was too hoarse with the tension.

His goal achieved, Demyx finally gratified the waiting nobody, still drawing it out. Axel couldn't contain himself and let go, but was surprised to see Demyx jump back from his position spitting the fluid out of his mouth.

Axel looked up apologetically "God Dem, I'm really sorry. I just could-"

"That wasn't the problem Axel" Demyx interrupted darkly "YOU TASTE DISGUSTING!"

"Wha…" Axel was hurt. Dem didn't usually complain "Is it different from normal?"

"Yes. Normally it doesn't taste of FAGS!"

At that Axel just looked at an enraged Demyx seething at him, not really sure what to do or what to say, so they just kept on looking at each other, one fuming, the other confused and hurt.

Again, my appologies if there are any spelling or Grammar mistakes but please enjoy nonetheless!


	3. Burned

Demyx was livid, pacing across the room with a scowl upon his face. Axel was on the bed looking down. He was ashamed of himself, but he didn't know why. This had been the first time the couple had had a fight and neither knew what to do next. Suddenly, Demyx kicked a nearby pizza box into a wall, causing Axel to jump in surprise, making him aware of Demyx's menacing face.

"How many times have I told you to stop smoking?" Questioned Demyx, rage seeping through every pour in his body.  
"A couple" mumbled the other, to ashamed to speak any louder.  
"So, haw many times have you listened to me?"  
Tired of being yelled at, Axel stood up "Now wait a minute Dem, I don't see what the big deal is! It's just the taste, right?"  
"It's not just that Axel" replied Demyx exasperatedly "it's the fact that you don't listen to me when I say something and that when I say your addicted-"

"Whoa, back up!" Axel held up his hands definitely "I am _not _addicted!"  
Demyx sniggered "Oh yeah? Prove it!"  
"Alright, I will!" stated Axel, rather confidently.  
Demyx smirked "Okay then, if you don't smoke for a month then I'll admit you're not addicted!"  
Axel smiled in triumph.  
"But" said Demyx, interrupting Axel's self congratulation in his head "if I find you smoking throughout that period of time, then that's it"  
Staring at Demyx in confusion, Axel said "What?"  
Demyx looked away from his lover in discomfort as he explained, "If I see you smoking during this next month, then we're over; consider yourself dumped"  
Pain shot through Axel as he realised Demyx was serious. He didn't trust himself with words at the moment, so he just nodded.

Several days went by where anyone looking at the young couple could only see adoration and happiness between the couple, the feeling was so strong that some on the members (mainly Larxene) could not stand to be near the pair when they were together. Neither of them had felt happier in their relationship and the memory of the conversation before this was long forgotten, but everything that begins has to have an end.

Axel was walking down a corridor with Roxas, discussing how the young nobody could date both Naminé and Kairi without either of them knowing, when Axel detected a familiar scent…  
"Hey Axel, what's up?" Questioned Roxas, as he noticed his best friend's weird behaviour.  
Unable to reply, Axel just followed the scent that was so sweet, so intoxicating…  
Roxas also recognised the smell, and so tried to get his friend's attention again "Come on buddy, now isn't the time to be goofing off. You were supposed to meet Demyx, remember?"  
That name sounded off alarm bells in Axel's head, but the smell over powered the sense of dread as Axel got closer to the source.

After turning the final corner, Axel ran into Xaldin, who was leaning against the wall with smoke coming out of his mouth. He noticed Axel standing there in a daze, and recognised the signs. Without a word, Xaldin took out a package from his pocket, opened it and offered it to Axel. His eyes never left the box as Axel slowly walked towards it, a light seemed to be emulating from the little parcel, as he got closer. Finally, Axel picked up the roll of heaven, lit it with his finger and placed it in his mouth. The fumes made him feel alive; they made him have a tingling sensation shoot all over his body, as if welcoming him back.

"What about Demyx, Axel?" Questioned Roxas from round the corner; his head was the only thing being shown, as the wall covered up the rest of him. Shocked out of trance at the memory of his lover, fear swept over his face as the turned to look at Roxas and then down at the cigarette in his hand in disbelief.

What about Demyx?

Later that day, Axel headed back into his room, his find filled with confidence as he has showered, washed out his mouth and smothered himself and his clothes in cologne in order to dissolve the scent. Demyx was sitting on the sofa when he smelt a strong scent enter the room. Curiosity aroused, he looked round to find that it was Axel who had swaggered into the room. Demyx couldn't help smiling at the ridiculous grin on his face.

"What's so funny?" Axel asked defensively.  
Demyx's smile grew larger "You"  
He slowly got up from the sofa and kissed Axel on the nose. Axel was shocked by this action and suddenly stepped away uncomfortably from this show of affection. This shocked Demyx, as this had never happened before, and he was hurt. Then something in Demyx's mind clicked and so he went to find out something. Bringing his face close to Axel's once more without touching, he asked, "Is there something you want to tell me Axel?"

Axel stepped away hurriedly from Demyx, tripping over many things on the floor in the process until he eventually fell on the floor. "No!"  
With this having confirmed Demyx's suspicions, he pounced. Within seconds Axel was pinned to the floor by his lover. Normally he would have enjoyed this, but under the circumstances…  
"Demyx stop it!" he cried as Demyx started un-zipping Axel's trousers, but the Nocturne was on a mission. So many things were going through his head. Did he really do it? If he did do it, then why? It was all happening so fast; he was struggling so hard to keep up.

Suddenly Demyx put his mouth round Axel's manhood, as Axel couldn't help moaning. He tried telling Demyx to stop, but found himself unable as he couldn't get his head round making a word, let alone a command… and there was a large part of him that didn't want Demyx to stop. Eventually, Axel could feel himself letting go, and as the dreaded moment came, Axel tried getting away from the persistent nobody, but Demyx held him still. Had he been working out?

Finally, it was done. Demyx sat back as Axel shuffled away, avoiding looking at his partner. That was until axel heard him sniffling. Curious, he looked up, and to his amazement, Demyx was crying.  
"Why Axel?!? Why do you do this to me?" Demyx bawled, the tears and raw emotions on his face making him look more childish and adorable than ever. But Axel felt even guiltier for thinking that.  
Axel stood up "I don't know" and started to head towards the door. As he left, he said "If you want me, I'll be with Roxas."

And with that, Demyx was left in his room, alone and desperate as everything he held dear had gone, leaving so many unanswered questions in his head. As the room began spinning, Demyx felt alone in a world he once called his home.


	4. Resistance

Time became irrelevant as hours, days and weeks moulded into simple nothingness. Both Axel and Demyx acted as if nothing had happened between them, but their attitudes towards each other were colder than any of the other members had ever seen. In other words, everyone knew, even if they didn't want to. Axel's pride conflicted with Demyx's new found determination, resulting in the couple being unable to sort out their differences. It was because of this that many people found themselves trying to assist the couple in getting back together.

"What's his problem anyway?" Stormed Axel, pacing in Roxas' room for the umpteenth time. His best friend was quietly sitting on his bed, looking at this poor man deal with rejection for the first time.

"Look Axel" advised Roxas "Just give him some time to come round. I'm sure he's only doing this for a good reason"

"What, to break my heart? Oh, great reason!" Replied Axel, pain surged through every word

After weeks of support and patience, Roxas' patience finally snapped "You don't even have a heart to break, so man up and go sort your life out instead of moping about in my room!"

Solemnly looking at him, Axel said "So you want to get rid of me too? Fine, I see how it is…" Slowly, Axel walked towards the door, knowing that Roxas would fall for it hook line and sinker.

As if on queue, "No, Axel, Wait. I didn't mean it like that!" Pleaded Roxas, hand outstretched as if trying to pull him back… Why didn't Demyx try this hard to stop him from walking out?

"What I meant was that you just need to think of a way to get him to come back to his senses. You guys were the only couple in the org that didn't break up after the first month. If you guys don't get back together, then the other members might think that love for nobodies is impossible!" Roxas continued, looking down, slightly ashamed.

Axel was slightly shocked, and then laughed for the first time since the break-up "So that's why you're still keeping me around." Then his face became sombre again "but I don't know if I will be able to face him after all of this time… I should have tried sooner."

He collapsed on the bed, hiding his face in his hands. He'd already gone through so many different ways of trying to get back with Demyx over the time they'd spent apart, but all of them seemed too stupid to actually work in reality. Still… The dreams were the only thing keeping him on the brink of insanity without falling in.

"I miss it every night; his kiss, his touch, even his stupid hair" Axel laughed at himself. "And every night I find it hard to get to sleep because he's not there beside me…" Axel took out a packet of cigarettes and was just about to light one when he looked at the packet again. Suddenly he flung it to the wall in hate and disgust.

"This is all your fault!" He shouted at the lifeless box, walking towards it menacingly "If it weren't for you, Demyx and I would still be together instead of avoiding each other to the point of missing meetings just so that I don't see that adorable face look at me like I was some kind of caged animal…" He stamped on it, rage evident on his features, then as he continued this mindless abuse, his expression became more tortured, like a man watching his lover die before him.

"It's your fault…" He slumped to the floor and looked at the squashed parcel on the floor in despair while Roxas looked on at this strange scene, confused and upset for his dear friend.

Silently, tears fell from his cheeks at Axel continued to look at the floor. Slowly, Axel looked back at his friend and was shocked to see his tears.

He chuckled lightly as he stood up "I'm the one with issues here, why are you crying?"

Roxas tried to stop, but they kept on falling, so he just looked up at his friend and said "because you can't"

An affectionate smile crept into Axel's face as he sat down next to his friend and hugged him, ruffling his hair.

"Thank you"

* * *

"Come on Demyx, why don't you let the thing go?" said Xigbar, handing his friend a drink as he sat down on his bed next to him. "You know you still love him"

Demyx sighed "Of course I do, but I need him to do this. And If this is the only way of getting through to him…"

"But it isn't getting through to him, is it?" stated Xigbar "Instead, you're just pushing him away, and he's still smoking like a bush fire"

"Of course this isn't what I wanted, but I don't see an alternative!"

Xigbar looked down at the floor "You could just forget about him… Move on to someone who won't persist on hurting you…"

"Oh, and who do you have in mind?" Demyx laughed.

"Me" Yellow met blue as they both meet each other's gazes when Xigbar lifted up his head to see his friend's reaction.

Shock. Pure and heartfelt shock casted itself over the unsuspecting Nobody's face.

"Really didn't see that one coming, huh?" said Xigbar, grinning to hide his pain from rejection that was clear from the look Demyx's face "Just forget about it kiddo. I wa-"

"Xig" cutting off Xigbar, Demyx looked at him, finally understanding the graveness of the situation. "I could never be with any other man apart from Axel… you know that."

Xigbar raised an eyebrow "If that's the case, then why did you leave him? You could have worked through his problem together"

"Xigbar, you know Axel wouldn't listen to me unless he was given an incentive… It turns out not even that worked" Demyx sighed, too much had happened already, and now he was being forced to feel the emotions he had buried what felt like eons ago. Overall, tiredness was taking over and Demyx was finding it difficult to stay awake.

"But surely telling him that you-"

Again, Xigbar was cut off. "It might have helped with hindsight, but now I can't do anything about it. Besides, he needs to want to quit, or else he just won't…"

"Yeah, but-" retorted Xigbar.

"Look, I'm tired. See you tomorrow Xigbar" Demyx got up and left, leaving the master of space alone in his room… or so it seemed.

"Did you get it" the older nobody called out into the empty space.

"Yup" came the reply, as the cupboard door slid open, revealing Luxord with a microphone and recording box.

Xigbar nodded "Good. Now don't forget to keep that in a safe place, where you'll remember it"

In response, Luxord took out the recording and opened a nearby draw containing boxes upon boxes of cards. He slid the tape inside then closed the door, but remained looking at the handle before saying "You didn't mean it… did you?"

"I would have done… once." Xigbar chuckled "but now I have something much better" he finished, looking at Luxord with a debonair grin on his face.

Luxord couldn't help but grin back, but then a frown clouded his features "Then why couldn't I do it?"

At this, Xigbar had to laugh. He then got up and embraced his lover "because he would have accused you of being half-drunk"

The card wielder grinned "and he would have been half right as well!"

Both of them laughed, forgetting the many troubles of the nobody that had just left their presence. In the mean time, both Axel and Demyx were both hoping the other would come over and beg for forgiveness, both of them knowing that if the other would do so, they would have no other option but to pardon them of their sins and love them once more. But, as neither of them were prepared to take that step, they lived in hope, the love they share glowing ever brighter over the time they spend apart, as time often reveals how much you miss a person.


	5. Temper

Axel never thought he'd be doing this…  
CLEANING!  
Yes HE; the magnificent Axel of Organisation XIII, the sexiest pyro that ever 'lived' and the breaker of many women's hearts, was CLEANING! It almost made him shudder.  
But the cause was good enough…

A couple to days ago, his beloved water nymph had gone on a long mission, and that was when they'd pounced.  
The two old cronies had arrived at Roxas' door the day after Demyx's departure, a sinister gleam in their eyes as they handed the red head a small package, instructing him to listen to it alone.  
They had taped a conversation with Demyx, confessing that he still loved Axel! … Admittedly, the part where Xigbar had made his baby an invitation still grilled him to the core, but as he had delivered the message to him, he had to give him some leeway.

And so, he was reduced to this; cleaning their old room as a hoped to show his lover that he missed him and wanted nothing else that to fill himself with… well, I think we can leave that bit out.  
But Axel had failed to remember how decrepit and disgusting everything had become even BEFORE that fateful day… or was it an evening? It was hard to remember the details when his memory was only filled with that tortured face his boy had on his face then… It was a memory best left under lock and key, along with the others.

He shuddered, although it could have been from the rotten piece of…something, rather than the topic his mind had pre-occupied itself with. Just torching the place did seem like a very appealing idea at that moment… Then he saw some papers he didn't recognise, and restraining curiosity had never been a strong point of his.

As his eyes skidded over the documents, then widened and repeated the process, only at a much slower pace. He only stopped reading when he had practically memorised them.  
That fucking bastard.

He erupted out of the door and crushed the ground beneath him as he bolted to his new destination, the temper inside of his causing flames to crack around his body, happy to have escaped after so long and eager to incinerate whoever had sparked so much hatred in their master's heart as they got closer to their destination.


	6. Restraint

It had been a rather quiet day for the slightly weathered scientist. The conditions were fine, he hadn't been disturbed and the symphony of bubbling chemicals was music to his ears. Yup, this was the life; no running, no screaming, and no-

"VEXEN!" Blazed Axel, as he broke the door down. He quickly crossed the floor to the startled man, breaking many gauzes and glasses as his temper caused his surroundings to spontaneously combust. The heat surrounding the Nobody seemed to increase as he clenched his fist around the elder man's clothes, listing him up as a snarl passed his clenched teeth.

"Where IS he?" Although the question was simple enough, Vexen was having trouble concentrating with the searing heat surrounding his body, and had to slightly ice his insides in order to maintain a normal body temperature.

Vexen gulped involuntarily "I-I don't know who…" Axel's glare stopped him mid sentence.

He chuckled darkly, with so many unvoiced threats hidden within that simple noise. "Don't fuck with me, small fry. I know he's been with you, so if you just tell me where…" He summoned a chakram and pointed one of the sharp edges at the man's throat "It'll be a lot easier for the both of us"

A sudden sense of pride kicked into Vexen as he realised the full extent of the situation. There was no way in HELL we would submit to an inferior!

"Number 8" Barked Vexen, hoping the declaration of his rank would snap the pyro out of his frenzy "It is normal for one to explain what they mean before they make empty threats…"

Axel flashed a sinister smile that sent a chill down the older Nobody's spine, then took back his weapon, using his now free hand to root around for something in his pockets.

When he pulled something out, Vexen couldn't help but flinch

A good habit to get into, thought Axel, his grin widening "I believe these explain everything" He said calmly, showing Vexen the documents he discovered in Demyx, now partly-cleaned room.

Once Vexen's eyes skimmed the document, he sighed "So I suppose you want answers… Very well, he-"

"No!" Barked Axel, causing Vexen to flinch again " … I want to hear it from him"

His voice was almost a mumble, but Vexen heard it, and nodded is response "I see… In that case" And he opened a portal beside them. "This shall lead you to him. But remember, he is recovering, so don't be to-"

Too late, he was gone. As if I should have expected anything else, sighed the ice wielder as he busied himself with tidying the mess Axel had made.

Not to Axel's surprise, Vexen's portal had lead Axel to what looked like a ward of a hospital. No doubt the infirmary, thought Axel, looking around for Demyx. When he finally stopped him, all of his anger, grief and pain melted away and was replaced with longing and adoration as he looked upon Demyx's sleeping frame.

After not seeing him for so long, Axel was tied between strangling the little bugger and moving that little piece of hair out of his eyes.

"Axel…" Mumbled the cute little pile on the bed. And that settled it for Axel.

Carefully and without hesitation, Axel moved towards his lover's head and adjusted a piece of hair on the man's forehead, and followed the action by placing his lips where the hair had been. Moving back, Axel continued to watch him as he slept peacefully in his hospital bed. Several hours passes, and it was only when Demyx rolled over to face away from him, that Axel remembered why he had come here… But first things were first.

Axel opened a portal and stepped through, leaving his angel alone, shivering from the sudden loss of heat; completely unaware that Axel had been with him outside of his dreams.


	7. United

When Demyx awoke on his side, the first think he saw was a spiky red smudge in front of him. Being far too hopeful and optimistic, the young nobody smiled. When no voice was heard from the crimson blotch, Demyx said, "Axel?" in order to provoke a response.  
"Finally awake, huh?" Replied a gleefully familiar voice by Demyx's feet.  
A smile spread onto the young man's face as he turned his head to face where the voice had come from, rejoicing in Axel's well framed body being perched near the end of his bed on a chair. The happiness was soon replaced, as a frown sullied the features of the water charmer, as he tuned to face what he previously thought was his lover.

Now that his eyes had fully adjusted to the bright lights and strange surroundings, Demyx found himself laughing for the first time in, what felt like, years as his own stupidity and gullibility had made him believe that a smile spiky, red flower was in fact his Axel. The flower was nothing but a weed in comparison to the glorious fire tamer that had graced the humble presence of this nobody, shining his eternal flame upon this unworthy room, like a god within a rotting barn Or maybe the sleeping drugs were still wearing off

In any case, Demyx smiled at the other man, but then as his memories caught up with his emotions, the beam vanished.  
"Long time no see " He stated coldly.  
Axel sighed, hiding the pool of emotions in his eyes by looking down "Yeah but I didn't come here to exchange formalities "  
As he said this, the pyro placed some documents on the bed for Demyx to have a look at. He recognised them immediately.  
When Demyx showed no signs of responding, Axel tried to remain calm, however his slightly choked voice gave him away "Why didn't you tell me?"

Demyx simply closed his eyes, then sighed. "I don't I don't know, alright? It was the sort of thing-"  
"You don't know? You mean you told me that you loved me, then abandoned me, and BROKE MY HEART all because you didn't KNOW?" Axel was shaking now, his knuckles turning white from the stress of trying not to break anything. "And all the while, I was doing THIS to you " He indicated to the hospital bed, with the IV next to it "How could you "  
" I thought you would be better off not knowing the reasons behind it So I tried to change you myself"  
Axel chuckled darkly, "Well it fucking worked I haven't smoked since. Saix is beyond pissed"

Frowning, Demyx asked "Saix? What's he got to do with it?"  
"Don't think you were the only one keeping secrets" Grinned Axel, displaying anything but glee "Who do you think was the one supplying me with the goods? Who else would want to put me in a position that made me indebted to him? No-one but Saix "  
Demyx paused " There's no way he would let you off free "  
"Of course not" Axel's expression became darker "Do you remember all of those articles where innocents were killed and there was no reasoning behind it?"  
"Yeah, I remem-" He gasped "You didn't!"  
Axel shrugged "He had something I wanted, he wanted something I had; the power to kill without leaving a mark "  
"Axel, that's awful "  
He grimaced "And then to find out that what I did all those things for ended up doing this to you " He hid his face in his hands "It makes me feel sick "

"..." Demyx crawled closer to him, cupped Axel's face in his hands, bringing him out of his hands and sorrow, and kissed him.  
Love. Passion. Longing. All of these things whirled round their heads as their kiss became deeper, making them feel whole once again.

Tired of holding back, Axel gently leant his lover back onto his hospital bed until he was lying on it, Axel on top of him. He let his tongue slide into the awaiting mouth, as his hands ventured to undress the growing impatient nobody underneath him. Every move was deliberate, delicate and driving them both wild, as they savoured every moment. Every muscle, every ligament and every part of tight skin was etched into memory by touch. Who knew making up for lost time felt sooo gooood.

Once both of them were fully undressed in all of their naked, masculine glory, Axel make the deciding move by first putting his index finger to the tip of the other's member, circling the rim, then plunging it into the awaiting hole behind, making Demyx gasp in a mixture of glorious pleasure and pain. Grinning, Axel swirled round the already inserted finger slightly, making the other moan softly before inserting another and being rewarded with another gratified sound from his partner.

Demyx didn't normally like having no control over what his body did, but as Axel slipped in a third finger, causing Demyx to wince before realising that he was in the capable hands of Axel, who seemed to be enjoying his mercy.

After playing with him for a little bit, Axel finally replaced his fingers with the real thins, and his member slipped inside Demyx's slowly, torturing him slightly for the months they had missed. He continued his pace, making him pay, but also tormenting himself for letting his pride get the better of him for too long.

It wasn't until Axel found his baby's sweet spot that he picked up the pace, continuously ramming it, sending Demyx into spasms of ecstasy with each well aimed thrust.

This was what life was all about. And as their passion progressed and was gratified over and over again, they couldn't help but think that in the end, everything will work out, because they were blessed.

But something was already working away at Demyx's system, eating away at him while he was to blissfully in love to notice. The clock was ticking, and Demyx's was running low on batteries.


	8. Problems

"Come on Axel!" Laughed Demyx, his bare feet crushing the grains of sand as he ran along the beach towards the setting sun on the island. Time had rushed past since Axel and Demyx had the little hiccup in their relationship, but they were stronger now than they ever had been before. I guess it's true what they say; what doesn't kill you will only makes you stronger.

Axel sat down on a bench, gasping for breath, while Demyx was jumping round like a puppy on drugs; the crashing waves a distant sound as the tide drew back into the sea. Seeing that Axel would need a bit more time to catch his breath after their heated game of Frisbee, Demyx contented himself by sitting next to him, slyly admiring his lover's muscular body in his red and black swimming trunks. Axel had debated wearing Speedos, but Demyx dissuaded him, as he didn't want Axel to catch any more attention than he already did, not that he didn't lap up an enthusiastic fan stroking his ego, but Demyx could get surprisingly possessive.

"So… what now, sweet cheeks?" Axel said, putting his arm around Demyx, grinning as he tried to hide is rasping breath.  
Demyx snuggled up to him, resting his head on the pyro's shoulder "Dunno… I kinda like what we're doing right now"  
The smile on the blonde's face mad Axel's heart skip a beat, as the wind tousled his hair slightly and the look of sheer content clear of the water-wielder's face.  
"Yeah… Me too" replied Axel, taking the hand of the man he loves, resting his head on his so that the red mixed with the gold, gazing into the orange tint on the horizon.  
They sat there, eyes closed, for quite some time; listening to each other's breathing as they closed their eyes, willing for this perfect moment to never end.

A slight whimpering surprised the couple out of their idealistic daze. When they turned around, there was a dog looking at Demyx with piteous eyes. Confused, unable to see the dog completely as there was no longer a light in the sky, Demyx reached out to reassure it, but as the man's hand drew closer, the animal flinched, turn and ran with it's tail between it's legs.

Axel frowned "…Well that was interesting"  
Gulping, Demyx retracted his hand, rubbing them nervously on his arms, as if taken by a sudden chill.  
Noticing this, Axel put both his arms around him, letting the flames within him move to underneath his skin, so as to act as a heater.

"Better?"  
Demyx began to wheeze, clutching his arms as if he were trying to hold himself together while his lips tried to form words that were trapped inside him. His eyes became wild as the moon appeared through the clouds in the sky. Becoming frantic, Axel created a portal, while picking up his boy with both arms as Demyx thrashed around, gasping in pain. Rushing through the portal, Axel found himself in Vexen's chambers. Looking around, there was no sign of the scientist anywhere, and cursing under his breath, Axel ran through another portal, tightening his grip on the now convulsing Nobody.

"Dammit, WHERE IS HE?"


	9. Resolve

The world seemed quiet...  
Axel was sitting beside his lover's bed counting the breaths, holding his hand. 5247 had gone by since they had found themselves in the infirmary.  
"I'm sorry Axel..." Was all that the scientist had said after Axel asked for his help. He would have begged, pleaded, even given his own life if he knew it would help. But the rational part of his brain knew that nothing could be done... Now all he could do was sit, waiting, watching as something inside Demyx devoured him untill he was nothing but darkness... And it was his own damned fault.

"A-Axel?" It was only a murmer, but Axel jolted up at the sound of his partner's voice.  
"Yeah Demyx?" he said with a weak smile. The last thing he could do was make him happy at least.  
"I love you Axel... More than I ever thought I could love someone..."  
"I know that silly. Now stop talking..."  
"Tell me... Axel... Tell me you love me..." Demyx looked at him, eyes almost closed, as if he would fall asleep at any moment.  
Axel gulped, then leant forwards and kissed the young Nobody's head.

"I love you... I love you more than my own existance. When I go to sleep at night, I pray that I will see you the next day with a smile on your face, and when I wake up, I thank what ever benevolent, all-powerfull existance there is that you're still beside me... Sometimes I wish for one of us to have been a woman, just so we could've had a kid, but then I realise that if that were the case, we wouldn't be the way we are now. The times we were apart tore me to pieces, and the times we spent together will be forever engraved in a special part of my memory... If I had a heart, I would have given it to you a thousand- no, a million times over... And if I could save you now-"

"Geez Axel, who knew you were such a wet blanket?" Demyx's laugh should have been music to his ears, but for Axel, it was like someone had just tore out his heart and started eating it... He wasn't even supposted to have feelings. What was happening?

Out of the corner of his eye, Axel saw Demyx's face... It was peacefull, but there were tear marks. Grinning slightly, Axel leaned over Demyx and kissed him. It was just a light kiss at first, but the taste of him make Axel want more. Their kiss became deeper as Axel's hand sought the back of the blonde's head, urging him closer. It wasn't untill both of them had nearly run out of oxygen that they stopped.  
"You know Axel," The breathless Demyx tried to speak, urging the words to come out coherently "I kinda miss the taste of when you still smoked... There was something... Sweet about it... But I much prefer what you taste like now... Because it's you" He layed back onto his bed, with a blssful smile on his face.  
Axel smiled back, but then noticed the black spots in the air. Knowing the signs, his smile dropped.  
"No, come on... Dont be like that..." Axel tried to laugh, but the lump in his throat wouldn't let him. "Demyx... Come on man, dont do this to me!... dont leave me all alone..."  
Axel picked him up, and cradled him in his arms as more of the darkness took his love away "Dont do this... You complete me. We're a team; Fire and Water... I need you, dont leave me"

In the final moments, Axel just burried his head in the side of his neck until he was just sat there huddled over an empty space...

There wasn't even a body for him to mourn over.

It was like he never existed...

He couldn't move. He didn't want to move. He wouldn't move, not ever.

It wasn't until Roxas and Vexen came through the door that Axel realised how dark it was... He was sure it was morning when Demyx...  
Vexen waled in the room, and calmly assessed the situation. He then made a mental note to make a reprot of the loss of Number 9. 'Time of death: unknown. Witnesses: Axel. Cause: Cancer contracted by passive smoking'

"Come on Axel..." Roxas tried to pull him up, but Axel wasn't moving... "Axel... Demyx wouldn't want thi-"  
"What do you know?" Axel murmered, but his volume increased as more words tumbled out "What would you know about what would want? About what he wanted? YOU KNOW NOTHING!... I'll Kill 'em, I'LL KILL 'EM ALL!... Every last one..."  
Roxas didn't even try to understand how he was feeling, he didn't want to. But he knew what he meant.  
"Well you might need to get up in order to do that"  
"..."

Slowly, Axel stood up, and as he looked at his best friend, there was a clear resolve in his eyes.  
Axel had found a purpose again, but this time, he wouldn't let it be taken from him.

* * *

For those who are interested, I have a surprise for you :3

I'M MAKING A SEQUAL!  
So stay in touch and I will upload the fist chapter of it as soon as it's writen w

Thank you for all your support with this. Honestly, i dont think i would have continued with this if it had not been for those people who read and/or commented on this. It meant a lot 3

If you want to get updates from me personally, you can contact me on here: .com/ or .com/?ref=logo#!id=100000889315180


	10. Prologue

Steam shot into the room as the encased body revealed itself to the small audience of people within the laboratory. Zexion had his clipboard at the ready, as a tall, dark figure stood behind him, authority seeping out through his every pore.  
"It appears to have been a success," said the figure, his voice reverberating around the room "Lets hope this idea of yours is as foolproof as you claim number six."  
The smaller man's gaze did not falter from his creation as he replied, "I can assure you sir, I have gone through every circumstance, every possible negative outcome has been predicted and precautions have been put in place to make sure our plan succeeds."

The room was essentially dark, with only the blinking lights from various pieces of equipment illuminating the individuals who marvelled at the creature now standing before them. Its skin seemed almost ghost-like in the dimly lit room, as its eyes fluttered open. Memories crashed into its mind but it could not voice them. The lump in its throat wouldn't let it.

Instead, it simply mouthed the word it so longed to speak. Preoccupied with this action, it was completely unaware of its change in physique. It wasn't until it tried to move that it noticed the difference. Another set of memories flashed into its mind, coupled with thoughts and ideas linked to the new body and the, what seemed like, distant memories.

The men seemed to have grown bored of the new spectacle, and exited the lab, discussing matters of, what looked like, great importance. The thing tried to follow them, but the chains around its wrists and ankles tied it to the machine of its birth. Instincts taking over, it looked round for a possible means of escaping.

With no possible means of escaping in sight, the creature visibly gave up. However, the small part of it that still had hope focused on the name it couldn't get out of its mind. The name that tormented it, yet made it feel… warm

"A… A-a… A-ax…" the noises seemed strangled and faint in the being's mouth "Axe-e… A-axe…L... Axel…" Closing its eyes again, a tear found its way onto the creation's cheek, though how it got there, it never knew. More appeared until they started dripping onto the floor, the sound of their landing echoed around the lifeless room. As if trying to fill the enormous gap it felt inside, it howled. Howled like a wounded dog; like the wind on a restless night. A relentless, ear-splitting howl that would have broken the heart of man.

As the gap remained, the creation became quieter and quieter, until only a soft whimpering escaped from its lips as its head hung low. And there it was left; chained, all alone, with the only people knowing of it's existence not even realising how it felt, and if they did know, they didn't care.

Suddenly, the creature looked up, and jolted Axel out of this strange dream. He sat on his bed, panting. The fact that this wasn't the first time he'd had this dream didn't make having it any easier. Shivering slightly, he tried to get the image out of his head. Those cold, blue, tortured eyes. Despite it being well over a year since He died, he still remembered them. The eyes in his dream were just like His. Part of him didn't want to know what was going on, but the other half knew he was going to find out whether he liked it or not.

* * *

NEW CHAPTER OF NEW STORY!

'Still Buring'


End file.
